1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel bicyclic enamino(thio)carbonyl compounds, to processes for their preparation and to their use for controlling animal pests, especially arthropods, in particular insects.
2. Description of Related Art
The synthesis of specific bicyclic enaminocarbonyl systems is known (cf., for example, 5,6-dihydro-4H-furo[3,2-b]pyridin-2-one: Good, R. H. et al. J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Transactions 1: Organic and Bio-Organic Chemistry (1972-1999) (1972), (19), 2441-2445; Jones, G., Phipps, J. R. J, Chem. Soc., Perkin Transactions 1: Organic and Bio-Organic Chemistry (1972-1999) (1975), (20), 458-461; 5,6,7,7a-tetrahydro-4H-furo[3,2-b]pyridin-2-one: Good, R. H. et al. Tetrahedron Lett. (1972), 7, 609-612; 3-acetyl-5,6,7,7a-tetrahydro-6,6-dimethylfuro[3,2-b]pyridin-2-one: Brown, R. F. C. et al. Australian J. Chem. (1967), 20, 2485-97; 6,6a-dihydro-4-[2-(phenyl- or -hetaryl)ethyl]-2H-furo[3,2-b]pyrrole-2,5(4H)-dione: Lee, Y. S. et al., Synth. Commun. (1997), 27, 2799-2812).